


Fairly Odd Life of Timantha Turner

by mNakahara98



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Female Mark Chang, Female Timmy, Forgive my bad humors, Genderswap, Male Carly, Male Missy, Male Princess Mandie, Male Tootie, Male Trixie, Male Veronica, Male Vicky, Parody of Disastrous Life of Saiki K., Timantha version of Fairly Oddparents, Timmy also can use magic on her own sometimes, slightly older characters, some crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mNakahara98/pseuds/mNakahara98
Summary: Names for gender swapped characters:Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner = Timantha "Timmy" Tiberia TurnerVicky = VickTootie = TootTrixie Tang = Tristan TangVeronica Star = Vernon StarMissy = MaxxyMark Chang = Margo ChangPrincess Mandie = Prince Mandark





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Names for gender swapped characters:
> 
> Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner = Timantha "Timmy" Tiberia Turner
> 
> Vicky = Vick
> 
> Tootie = Toot
> 
> Trixie Tang = Tristan Tang
> 
> Veronica Star = Vernon Star
> 
> Missy = Maxxy
> 
> Mark Chang = Margo Chang
> 
> Princess Mandie = Prince Mandark

A peaceful, “normal” daily routine of Timantha “Timmy” Turner may sound as having relaxed, fun and functional life; spending time with her parents who are loving, being popular with students in school, enjoying the childhood as a kid.

 

Well…. that’s an ABSOLUTE wrong answer.

 

“TIMMY~ WAKE UP~!”

 

Yes, two flying man and woman with odd colored hair, holding wands, wings attached to their back,… they’re her godparents. To define the existence of Fairy godparents, are group of fairies who are assigned to children from dysfunctional or miserable life; such as neglectful or abusive parents, bullied in school, unpopular with kids, lack of self-esteem, or when people doesn’t like them.

 

And she’s one of those miserable kids. Her real parents were neglectful as they always left her with horrible babysitter—who would be introduced later— and she doesn’t have good time in school.

 

“What is it…. Today is Saturday…” Timmy yawned.

 

“We wouldn’t want you to miss the day to go out and have fun~” Wanda said in sing-song tone, knowing Timmy wasn’t a morning kid.

 

This is Wanda Fairywinkle Cosma. Her pink hair curled a bit with a bun, wears yellow T-shit with frills, black jeans and shoes. She is a wife of…

 

“Timmy! Have you seen my coin Phillip?! I’ve been holding it for seven hours and a half during night!” The green haired fairy said.

 

Cosmo Cosma. He is known for the “dumbest” fairy in the Fairyworld, married to Wanda. They used to go to same high school there and she found him cute when he asked her how to spell “chocolate” because that was her favorite sweet.

 

“Poof Poof!”

 

With a smile, Timmy greeted a small fairy with a hug. The purple haired, toddler fairy was none other than Wanda and Cosmo’s son, Poof. Timmy Turner’s god-brother.

 

Timmy hopped off from her bed and quickly went to take morning shower. Afterwards, she brushed her teeth, washed her face, and wearing her usual pink outfit. She usually wore pinkish white T-shirt, pink hoodie jacket, blue jeans and black shoes. Her iconic material is either pink ribbon hairband, or pink baseball hat.

 

“TIMMY TURNER!!” A loud, tough voice of masculine figure roared through the room.

 

‘…. Oh [CENSORED].’ Timmy sighed.

 

The loud, explosive POOF was heard as Poof hid behind Timmy, who seemed annoyed by the sight of “the most tallest, and toughest fairy of the universe”, Jorgen Von Strangle.

 

“You’re in for a big surprise!” The tall, military-attired fairy roared.

 

 

 

And with a large poof, Timmy and her fairies were arrived in a magical, fantasy-like but modern styled world of fairies; the Fairyworld. More specifically, she was in a Fairy Court. Reason? It has revealed;

 

“Timmy Turner,” one of the Fairy Council began, “due to the Fairy Godparenting shortage, you will share your fairies with other godchild.”

 

Lately, the chart has shown that many children was going through child abuse, bullying, depression and other serious issues the world has been issuing with but didn’t do anything to help them. So the Fairyworld decided to take action, but the population of fairies were outnumbered by children 3 to 5. Which was a problem.

 

“EXCUSE MOI?!” Timmy shrieked as Cosmo and Wanda glanced at each other. Poof was keep holding unto Timmy.

 

“You will meet you… uhhh…. God-mate, soon.” Timmy rolled her eyes at Fairy Council’s poor description of the kid who she must share her fairies with.

 

Besides, Timmy was one of oldest godchild by the age of 11 currently, well, soon she will turn 12. Due to her several occasions of saving Fairyworld, Earth and overall the universe, she was granted to keep her fairies with other older godchildren, plus… earning her own magic in case her fairies had to leave her side for temporary time; earning telepathy, teleporting, granting her own wishes, etc. It was one of Da Rules, to have older godchildren learn “independence”.

 

“Fine… boy or girl, what could possibly go wrong?” Timmy sighed.

 

“I CAN’T WAIT TO TELL THIS TO MAMA~!” Cosmo squealed. Before Wanda could say anything, this dumb green-haired fairy’s wand sparkled as two were poofed away to see his mother, Mama Cosma, leaving Poof and Timmy.

 

Having nothing else to do, Timmy and Poof were wished out of the court as it has already been dismissed. The two walked the street of Fairyworld as majority of fairies recognized them. Especially, Timmy. She was the center of (unwanted) attentions for most of time as she was one of few oldest godchildren. Many younger godchildren were intrigued to see the brunette as much as she is aware of it, and inwardly annoyed. With a sigh, both arrived to Mama Cosma’s house and soon regretted.

 

“FAIRY SHORTAGE?! WHO IN THE RIGHT MIND WOULD TRY TO SHARE MY COSMO-LO-LO TO OTHER HUMAN CHILD?!?!”

 

This slightly overweighted, lime green haired woman was none other than Cosmo’s overbearing mother, Mama Cosma. Who hates Wanda—scratch that, ANYONE, who tries to take away her son. Now she’s throwing any material she could grab to Wanda out of irrational frustration.

 

“Umm…..” Timmy began awkwardly, until she was tackled with suffocating hug of her “ _god-grandma_ ”.

 

“THERE YOU ARE, TIMANTHA-LALA~!” Mama Cosma almost squealed as Poof giggled.

 

Timmy sighed, hugged her back.

 

“I’m TERRIBLY sorry to hear you’d be sharing your fairy godparents!” Mama Cosma dramatically remarked as Timmy inwardly rolled her eyes.

 

This was indeed one of her longest days to endure.

 

 

As she wished back home, she knew the timeline between Earth and Fairyworld was different… because now it was an early morning of Monday. Her LEAST favorite day of week.

 

In one of her weekdays outfit for Monday, Timmy walked towards the bus station with her fairies in disguise of bracelets. She was wearing pink short-sleeved, turtleneck shirt with frills below like a skirt, tight navy blue jeans, black sneakers and same pink hat. Her hair was in lower pigtails because she felt like it. Sighed as the bus arrived, Timmy went in.

 

“Hey, Timmy~!” Both of her male friends; Aj and Chester greeted her as they waved their hand.

 

“Hey, guys~” Timmy waved back cheerfully.

 

Chester McBadbat is one of her old friends since kindergarten. Son of worst baseball player, he wanted to up-bring his family name. He was wearing almost same clothing; black shirt, dark green jacket, baggy blue jeans and red sneakers. He is socially awkward, especially towards girls as he often say girls give him “hives” by touching him. AJ is also one of her old best friends since kindergarten, an African-American genius boy who’s going through bald jokes from pretentious popular kids. He often wears clean outfits for being a “nerd”; white shirt, light blue vest, and gray long pants with leather shoes. Smart and more confident than Chester, but he NEVER had girlfriend before.

 

“We haven’t seen you for two days. Where were you?” AJ asked.

 

“In a trip.” Timmy replied.

 

The bus stopped as the door opened, the light purple aura of narcissism filled the bus as Timmy rolled her eyes.

 

‘Oh brother…’

 

The student who entered the bus was none other than the “most popular boy” in Dimmsdale Elementary, Tristan Tang. He was wearing purple flannel shirt with white turtleneck shirt underneath, wine colored long jeans and white boots with golden buckles. His long hair was loosely tied back, his bangs barely covered his blue eyes.

 

“Ladies, gentlemen~! Charming and popular Tristan Tang~!” Bus driver announced as girls swooned, except Timmy.

 

‘Show off.’ Bucktoothed brunette thought.

 

The popular boy was not also famous in school, as he is a junior fashion model, a child celebrity. Timmy used to have HUGE infatuation towards Tristan Tang, whom she met when she was five. Despite her constant attempts to impress the popular Asian-American boy, what she always received was rejection. Some other times, she did manage to caught his attention… only to be over when other girls did BETTER, or his popular friends bullied her—a factor of why she’s miserable. Now, she finds no point on pursuing this narcissistic boy.

 

“Hey, Tristan buddy~!” Tad and Chad, Tristan’s popular friends, greeted in unison.

 

“Hi, Tad and Chad.” Tristan greeted, his tone of voice melodic for young boy, but still a stuck up.

 

“Hi, Tristan!” Vernon, Tristan’s popular but less popular friend waved to him.

 

“Hey, V.”

 

As he walked passed Timmy, she didn’t greet, nor look at him. She crossed her arms, paying more attention to AJ and Chester’s conversation.

 

‘……eh?’ Tristan blinked.

 

Timmy inwardly smirked, continues to laugh and react by Chester’s jokes. Tristan wasn’t the only one noticing Timmy’s lack of attention towards him. Tad and Chad blinked their eyes, while Vernon smirked in secrecy, satisfied with the fact that her infatuation towards Tristan was over.

 

As the school began, Timmy was on her seat beside her friends, begrudgingly waiting for her lunatic teacher Mr. Crocker.

 

“Pssst, Timmy?” Cosmo, in disguise of a pen, called her, “our wand’s sparkling~”

 

“A godchild who you will share your fairies, will come here soon.” Wanda, in disguise of pencil, added.

 

Timmy took a deep breath as Poof—who was in disguise of eraser—tilted his head, curious of a new god-sibling. As the door opened, instead of Mr. Crocker, it was Mr. Bickles who came in.

 

“Hello, class~” The drama and art teacher greeted with smile, “since Mr. Crocker couldn’t join you today for urgent matter, I would be your substitute teacher~”

 

‘Oh THANK GOD.’ Timmy sighed in relief.

 

“Also~ we have a new student who will be in our class together~!” Mr. Bickles then turned towards the door, “come greet your classmates~!”

 

All class’ attention went towards the door which was opened, revealing an oh-so familiar figure. A young boy with black hair covering his one side of face, wearing a sunglasses, and very “cool” outfit; black shirt, white ripped tank top with the text “Boo” with star shape, dark red jacket, light blue jeans and black boots. He also have slight bucktooth, expression calm and collected. His blue eyes looked around, then spotted frozen Timmy. With a smirk, he waved his hand cooly. Wanda and Cosmo’s eyes bulged out in surprise, their wands confirmed the snarky former imaginary friend as one they should live with.

 

“Hey, pink-hat.”

 

“…….. GARY?!”


	2. Oh Yeah, Chaos!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy has no choice but share her fairies with her ex-imaginary friend Gary. What could possibly go wrong? Well, except for bullies, boy problems, wishing issues, and her enemies..... that's the problem.

“YOU are the other god-kid I have to share Cosmo, Wanda and Poof with?!” Timmy exclaimed in janitor’s closet with Gary.

 

“Yeah.” Her former imaginary friend shrugged.

 

“What about the Unwished Island?” She asked, “I thought you and the other Uniwshed wishes were having good life there!”

 

“Many unwished had beat all the Tim-Tim clones, everything got bored. Dark Laser helped me bust out of the place.”

 

Timmy facepalmed. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof glanced at each other. She remembered all Gary’s schemes to keep her AWAY from everyone else by making her into a same “imaginary friend doll”, or kidnapping her family and friends in the Unwish Island to lure her and locked her up. But putting all that aside, Gary is practically not an imaginary friend, but a normal—somehow—human. And due to old friendship they shared, Timmy had no choice but accept the reality he has to stay with her again.

 

“Fine. My parents wouldn’t care or mind you’re living with me. But we will go over the rules as soon as we get back home.” She said as Gary nodded.

 

As they went out of janitor’s closet, the bell rang as it was lunch time.

 

“Okay, as you may remember, where you sit in cafeteria is pretty much important in this school. There are many different groups as we have nerds, band geeks, sport jocks, bullies, and more on…,” Timmy explained, “the worst is popular kids.”

 

Gary and Timmy entered the cafeteria. Fortunately, the lunch would be meatball spaghetti, piece of bread, two pieces of apple, and milk for a drink. As both got their lunch, Timmy went straight to the “greatest friends you’ll ever have” seat, where Chester, AJ, Elmer, Sanjay, Chloe and Toot was sitting at. Gary’s eyebrows furrowed but decided not to voice his complain.

 

“Hey, Gary~!” AJ and Chester greeted, seemingly happy to see Timmy’s old, “cool” friend.

 

Gary only waved to them as he and Timmy sat with them. What Gary disliked the most was Toot, who’s been giving Timmy a lovestruck eyes, hearts fluttering around in the air. As her imaginary friend who had been in her head, Gary knew about Toot’s enormous crush on his “creator” Timmy.

 

“Wait, where’s Kevin?” Chester wondered.

 

Timmy’s ears slightly perked as she heard a noise from the corner of cafeteria, turned to see Kevin Crocker—nephew of Denzel Crocker—shook in anxiety and fear as he was cornered by popular kids and Francis the school bully. Apparently, Kevin has accidentally spilled his drink on Francis, Tad and Chad.

 

“I-I’m sorry….” Kevin managed to speak, legs shaking in fright.

 

Before Francis could even throw a punch, Timmy was pushed to the edge as she threw her lunch tray at Francis, much to every student’s surprise, including Gary who just briefly lost his “cool”.

 

“HEY!! We’re here to EAT and RELAX, radish head!” Timmy yelled in irritation, “leave him alone!”

 

Kevin blinked his eyes, felt relieved but also scared for Timmy as she just threw lunch and the bullies. As bucktoothed brunette stomped towards them, Francis sneered as he looked down at her due to her small height.

 

“What makes you think you can tell me what to do, Turner?”

 

Knowing Francis even show violence to girls, Vernon was about to intervene until Timmy gave the school bully a powerful punch across his face.

 

“Next?” She scowled as she glared at Tad and Chad, who stepped back.

 

Francis cried for his “mommy” as he ran off the cafeteria, Tad and Chad tried to keep themselves ‘cool’ as they walked back to their ‘popular kids table”. Timmy turned to Kevin, helped him up.

 

“T-thanks….” Kevin smiled.

 

“Don’t mention it, Kev.” Timmy giggled, took him to their usual table as her fairies smiled, despite in their disguise.

 

As all student went back to eat their lunch, Gary was one of few who noticed most boys’ gazes were on Timmy. Vernon kept glancing at Timmy, his blue eyes have mixture of relief that she was unharmed, and at the same time upset she never talked to him. Tad and Chad’s eyes were filled in interest on a tomboyish brunette who had stood up against them for a “loser” Kevin Crocker. Tristan’s were very different. Confusion, attraction and yearning was combined in his eyes as Gary huffed. ‘Served him right for rejecting Tim-Tim.’ Gary thought.

 

“I wish I had new lunch….” Timmy whispered to her fairies as they secretly poofed her lunchbox underneath the table, contained with beef burger, French fries and can of coke.

 

The door opened, and Timmy could smell the literal aroma of nature, recognized who entered. She blushed madly when she eyed on a reddish blond haired boy with emerald eyes and kind smile.

 

“Hi, Maxxy~” Timmy almost swooned, still blushing.

 

Maxxy Grey, known as Maxxy Mista Grey, was the nicest boy in Dimmsdale. He wears white shirt, lavender blue vest and pants, clean black shoes, his hand always have his small bird singing for him. He was currently, Timmy’s new crush after she gave up on pursuing Tristan.

 

“Hi, Timmy~ I like your new clothes.” Maxxy smiled, always giving her compliments.

 

Gary frowned, suppressing his dismay of the boy close to Timmy. But as long as he gets to share her fairies and spend time with her as old times, he kept his cool demeanor still.

 

 

After school, Gary and Timmy walked the streets, awkwardly silent until Gary managed to speak first.

 

“Well, since we’re sharing Cos, Wan, and the little bouncy baby fairy Poofey, what do we do?”

 

“Make up extreme wishes, poof us in a comic book world, or whatever we feel like to do….” Timmy answered with a shrug.

 

“Sounds cool to me.” Gary shrugged back, in approval.

 

After wishing for free tickets to Skippy’s Pizza with “All U Can Eat” course, playing in arcades with their fairies as their gadgets, and adventuring in the world of comic books, Timmy and Gary did have great time just like their old times when they were five. But in more better and thrilling time. As they walked back to home, they went straight to Timmy’s treehouse.

 

“You sure you can stay here?” Timmy asked.

 

“Meh. I like this kind of place. The couch here is comfy and cool.”

 

Timmy sighed.

 

“Okay, now let’s go over the rules,” she began, “in case if our fairies have to leave for urgent matter, we might be granted with magic.”

 

Gary raised his eyebrow at that.

 

“That’s new.” He remarked.

 

“BUT, in some situations, we have to use magic with consent of each other. Like, building the trust,” she noted, “in case you want to do something taboo, DA RULES will appear.”

 

“Makes sense.” Gary nodded simply.

 

“Other than those, mostly everything will go well.” Timmy concluded, then heard familiar voices belonged to her parents Mr, and Mrs. Turner.

 

“Oh Timmy~!” Her parents said in unison.

 

‘Oh [CENSORED].’ Timmy sighed.

 

Gary turned towards the window, watching her parents. Obviously, they were ready to leave for their vacation or kid-less time together, leaving Timmy in house. Sighed, Timmy climbed down her treehouse.

 

“Okay, have a good time.” She waved her hand as she saw her mother and father entered their car, then she walked into her home as Gary followed her.

 

“It sucks, huh…” Gary began, “at least they left you some foods sometimes.”

 

“It’s always a casserole.” She reminded him as Gary cringed.

 

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof glanced at the window as the sky suddenly turned dark. Dread filled their face as lightning struck, flowers in a vase died immediately. Timmy and Gary both felt a goosebumps as the door was KICKED open a strong leg belonged to a tall figure. The fairies immediately turned into god fishes in her fishbowl, frightened and worried for both Gary and Timmy who stood frozen and slowly turned to look who has entered, their blue eyes met the reddish pink’s, embrace to one another in fear.

 

The tall young man was no older than 17 years, his red hair was fiery, tied in a ponytail. He was wearing a V-neck dark green T-shirt, pair of black jeans, black military boots with silver buckles. Despite lack of facial hair, his body was not what teenage boys have as it was toned and muscular as grown man, his left arm has a tattoo with alphabet “V” surrounds with mechanic and fiery circle. The url of his lips devilish as he released a sinister laughter, his eyes glint with malicious, deadly power as what Timmy call “Devil King’s Haki”. This man standing before them, was the most deadliest creature of universe.

 

“…..H-hey, Vick.” Timmy squeaked, shaking.

 

“……Hey, twerpette.” He sneered, his raspy yet slightly deep voice was filled with sadistic and cruel tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert scary music* HERE'S VICK!!!


	3. Oh Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy is out to grab her favorite comics and music CDs to enjoy her hobbies. But she wasn't the only one who's in Dimmsdale Mall and is clueless of the fact she is the center of their attention.

“I can’t believe your parents are still hiring that red-headed monster.” Gary groaned, heavy bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep due to the nightmarish encounter with brunette’s evil babysitter.

 

“I know…,” Timmy sighed, looked tired as she lacked any sleep, “it can’t get any worse.”

 

Their fairies glanced at each other as if they’re predicting otherwise. As Gary stayed in the treehouse with Cosmo and Wanda, Timmy climbed down with her casual outfit, walking her way to Dimmsdale mall. Poof was inside her bag, peeking around in the form of a doll. People walked pass by, either buying whatever they want or need, talking to their friends, families or acquaintances, and doing their own business.

 

Well, until now.

 

“Excuse me,” the voice belonged to Asian-American descent boy asked the group of girls from Timmy’s school, “where should I go to the TealTail store section?”

 

Timmy cringed, recognizing who it was, even from a 20-meter distance. Group of girls nearly swooned by the presence of none other than Tristan Tang, who was flashing his shiny teeth by smiling in a charming manner. ‘Oh, how I used to swoon by those smile…’ Timmy thought bitterly as the girls immediately told him the direction, received a wink from his as a thank you. In which, most of them fainted in unison, hearts replacing their eyes.

 

This boy with a lavender aura of narcissism and pride was still the same, retaining his facade “sweet-guy” image while naturally boasting his popularity as a child celebrity, the junior fashion model. Even when Barbie-pretty yet shallow girl asked him out. Normally—as Timmy knew him—the boy would reply “Why don’t you go play in a pigsty instead” in a snarky tone. Instead, he kept putting up his nice mask with polite manner saying “I’m sorry, I have to go quick.” With sparkly eyes that always hooked up girls’ maternal instinct(?), as the girl would let him go.

 

‘Works every time.’ Tristan hummed in his thought as Timmy could read his mind.

 

Timmy rolled her eyes, continued to walk to the comic book store of the mall. One of her greatest heavens as she called it “her Asgard”. She sighed happily, could even smell various tastes of genres she considered “sweet”. And she shares this savory with her friends. She especially loves “Crimson Cheek”, a female superhero with a red and black outfit with her iconic pair of small hearts on her cheeks, using “Scarlet Sword” fight off villains from the evil syndicate called “Black Claws”. Another was “Crash Nebula”, another heroine with a powerful combination of dust, hydrogen, helium and other ionized gases fused with light energy speed, saving Earth from extraterrestrial threats. Currently, her new favorite heroine was called the “Black Jaguar”, a Hispanic-African woman from a fictional country called Mariposa. Plus, she’s a warrior heiress to the throne. The brunette even loved the group of heroes called “True Piece”, which had all of her favorite superheroes.

 

Caught the sight of the new issue of “Black Jaguar”, she smiled and picked it up.

 

“So, you like the Black Jaguar too?”

 

Timmy jumped and turned to see Maxxy smiling. A true nice dreamboat was right in front of her and she just stood on the spot, blushing.

 

“Y-yeah! You too?” She asked nervously.

 

He nodded, holding three comic books of her favorite heroines. As Maxxy went to the counter, he waved to her. Timmy blushed still, her hand shyly waved back.

 

Maxxy Grey was a transfer student a year ago. She could remember the day she had been depressed ever since Tristan’s birthday party. After knowing his secret love for Japanese Shōjo manga, otome games, and romantic anime, Timmy tried to win him over with his favorite Shōjo manga series and heart-warming card, expressing her attraction towards him more than his looks. And what did she got? Tristan cruelly ripped the series manga apart and sneered at her in front of all kids. That was when her heart was torn apart, her sadness replaced with anger as she splashed a glass of punch on him and left the party in tears. It was then where she met Maxxy, who had noticed her pain and warmly comforted her. Another reason why she fell hard for this reddish-blond boy was despite the offering to join the popular crowd, he rejected it and preferred to join her and her friends. Even defending them from bullies. What a real knight he is!

 

Timmy quickly shook her head, snapped from her own thought. Noticing her phone rang, she answered, hearing Gary’s voice.

 

“Any cool comics?” She heard him.

 

“How’s about I slap you with Mariposa Forever?” Gary laughed at her reply.

 

“I guess you still like that stuff huh? Well, I checked up some things and I remembered you like Chip Skylark?”

 

The buck-toothed brunette likes the teen sensational idol. Unlike other selfish and self-centered singers, Chip Skylark is the nicest. He never lives in luxury, only using his earning for donations to orphans, disabled people and overseas to victims from terrorism or war. He even cared for his fans just as how Michael Jackson did. In fact, Timmy always dreamed of being just like him. The teen idol.

 

“Yeah, what about him?” She asked as she paid for the comic book.

 

“I heard from Cosmo and Wanda the new album has been released yesterday. Along with the collaboration of him and this teen rockstar Embrose McLain.”

 

“I’M BUYING THAT!” Timmy said excitedly, left the store as soon as she grabbed her comic.

 

“Ay.” Gary rolled his eyes, hung up the phone.

 

 

In a music store, Timmy looked through the CDs of pop music. She ignored the KPOP section, finding most of them less catchy than older ones, then stopped as she saw the collaboration CD album of Chip Skylark and Embrose McLain; “Remember My Voice”. It had only three copies left and she was lucky enough to grab one, then she noticed another hand grabbed second.

 

“Timmy…?”

 

Timmy turned to see Vernon, one of the popular kids from her school. Fellow junior model as Tristan, but less popular. He still has inferior complex, envying Tristan’s popularity but it is outweighed by his sympathy towards the brunette who has been bullied and rejected by her former crush. Due to pressure from his parents, Vernon is afraid of gaining weight even though he looked charming as his “friend”.

 

“Vernon Star?” She blinked.

 

The blond looked around with concern, then stared back to her.

 

“…you like Chip Skylark?” He asked, a bit meekly.

 

“Yeah. So you too, huh.” She saw him nodded.

 

“… I’ll pay for yours, it kind of seem expensive,” seeing her frowning, he quickly added, “I-I didn’t mean that you’re poor! Uhh… it’s just that since we both have the same favorite singer and—”

 

Wanting to hear his thoughts, Timmy secretly read his mind as Poof’s rattle quietly sparkled granting her wish.

 

‘I just sound like a real snob! She will hate me!! I can’t talk or think properly in front of a cute brunette! She makes me feel so nervous!!!’ Vernon’s mind rang wildly as his face grew red.

 

‘Oh god. The anorexic and nervous one still likes me.’ She thought.

 

“Oh, it’s fine. I understand what you mean. But no thanks.” Timmy replied, holding the CD case of a new album and paid for it by the counter.

 

‘At least I’m not dealing with Tang.’ She sighed.

 

Oh, how wrong she was.

 

While walking the second floor, Tristan noticed a familiar brunette with “bunny tooth”, Timantha Turner.

 

‘Oh! That’s Timmy Turner.’ His thought sparkled a little.

 

He remembered clearly how she used to try to impress him since forever. His eyes lowered in guilt when he remembered how he cruelly rejected her in front of everyone at his birthday party. The girl was expressing how she truly cared and liked him for who he was, yet he chose to be kept in his fake exterior and popularity by breaking her heart.

 

‘I guess I should talk to her.’

 

Tristan walked up to her, smiling.

 

“Hi! Timmy Turner, right? I didn’t know you’d be here~!”

 

She only looked at him.

 

‘Ta-dah~! How is it? Maybe the best day you ever had~? I talked to you first, after all, which is one thing I never did before. You’d be so touched~ I’m still a perfect and nice, popular boy—’

 

Before he could finish his thought, Timmy walked away, completely ignoring him.

 

“Annoying.” Timmy spat, in an irritated tone, leaving Tristan stood speechless.

 

However, it wasn’t easy for her to be away from him. As Tristan denied “being ignored” by one girl. He kept talked and followed her, even try to hold her hand but she avoided. Seeing the crowd, she formed an idea as she merged in. But that leads to another step of conflict. As he saw Vick’s little brother and her former(?) Stalker, Toot.

 

‘Uh oh… if he sees me, he’d see Tristan. And I have to acknowledge that he EXISTS.’ Timmy frowned as she went deep in a crowd, ‘I wish I was outside the mall.’

 

And Poof waved his rattle, granted her wish before Toot can notice her.

 

“Huh…?” Toot tilted his head, “I had a feeling Timmy was here…”

 

Even Tristan was confused as well.

 

“Where did she go…?” Tristan looked around.

 

Timmy sighed, stood outside the mall as Poof peeked out from her bag.

 

“Timmy…?” Poof tilted his head, worried, his head gently patted by her hand.

 

‘Weird… I thought I just saw her went through the crowd…did I just saw things?’ Tristan wondered, the paused, ‘…wait. So it means, I was hallucinating her all along?!’

 

His cheeks began to turn pink. Tristan felt his heart beating inside, feeling the great, hot intensity reaching to thousand degrees as the sun.

 

‘Could it be… that,’ Tristan bit his lips, ‘I like her…?’

 

But one person was less than pleased with that.

 

‘… No [CENSORED] Tang.’ Timmy cringed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crimson Chin = Crimson Cheek
> 
> Crash Nebula = Crush Nebula
> 
> Catman = Black Jaguar


	4. The Fairly Odd Gerbil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy has a rather reluctant idea of having magic that could make her understand what the animals say. At the same time, she misses her old pet Eddie, the furry gerbil who was supposedly dead a year ago yet wished back to life by his buck-toothed owner. How would her life be when this zombie gerbil returned to her life?

It would be such an abrupt question to normal people, such as ‘Anyone ever wanted to talk to animals’. For example, domestic animals people adopt such as dogs, cats, rabbits, hamsters, etc. Or wild animals such as lions, tigers, giraffes, elephants, wolves, foxes, all diverse mammals. There would be plenty of children or adults wanted to understand what those animals want to say or think in daily life.

 

“I wish I can understand what does this dog think.” Chloe wondered with a smile, cooing at the Siberian Husky dog and her pups.

 

If only Timmy could voice out her opinion.

 

‘Cut it out, you’ll cry.’ Gary and Timmy’s mind rang in alarm.

 

Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof—in disguise of character badges on Timmy’s backpack—inwardly sighed. As a special godchild who can use her magic in secret to do what she wants, she can also understand what animals think or speak. She wouldn’t call herself an animal expert, but she couldn’t help hearing their voices that would definitely destroy the innocent imagination of humankind towards animals. Timmy glanced at the grown Siberian Husky, the mother of her own puppies.

 

‘Stay those [CENSORED] hideous face away from my babies!!!’ The mother dog’s voice rang in her mind as Timmy read.

 

“Let’s don’t get close to them, mother dogs can be overprotective towards their puppies,” Timmy advised in as-a-matter-fact tone.

 

“You’re right, Timmy. I guess she needs to spend time with her puppies and not leaving them to a horrible vet~!” Chloe agreed.

 

“Like how my parents leave me to Vick?” Brunette said in a slightly snarky tone.

 

“EVERY parent.” Her friend correctly remarked as they walked to school.

 

Gary blinked as he recalled Timmy used to have many pets before. Only to find them gone as her parents said they all ran away. As far as he remembered the time he was inside her mind, he knows the turtle DON’T run. One of her old pets Gary know best was a certain furry gerbil who was unknowingly wished back to life by Timmy—who wished for everything in her mother’s yard was back to life—and swore revenge on her parents for neglecting him. Although, recently he hasn’t been present for the entire year. A former imaginary friend wondered where would the small revived gerbil went. With a slight shrug, he joined Chloe and Timmy to the school.

 

‘I wish I could see Eddie…’ Timmy thought unconsciously.

 

 

Hours later, during the recess, Timmy and Gary decided to go outdoor to have lunch. Gary paused then went to get two sodas as the brunette was looking for the seats. Her head rang in slight pain from too many noises of fellow students talking or playing loud. What annoyed her the most was popular kids talking about their personal lifestyle being rich, purchasing expensive materials or stores, complimenting each of their looks, chatting about celebrity gossips and so on. Timmy continued to walk as she found the empty seat for her, Gary and other friends until she heard a squeaky noise below. ‘Huh?’ She glanced down, only to see a familiar zombie gerbil pet.

 

“I said stop, pink hat!” It was Eddie, his talking voice only heard through Timmy with his small paws on holding onto her foot, “it’s me, Eddie!”

 

The pink-hatted brunette blinked several times as she gazed at him. And the next, she freaked out inwardly she ran.

 

“HEY!!! YOU SAW ME!! STOP RIGHT THERE!!” Eddie squeaked as he chased after her and managed to held unto his owner’s pants.

 

Timmy stopped, managed to calm herself and picked her furry gerbil up. Gary caught up on them, sees Eddie.

 

“Hey, Eddie.” Gary greeted as the furry gerbil waved to him.

 

Timmy sighed as they went to the school backyard where no one was around. Their fairies poofed as Timmy made a wish.

 

“I wish Eddie was human so we can talk.”

 

Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands as Poof raised his rattle, granting her wish. With a pink poof of “Furry Boy”, Eddie turned into an eleven years old boy with dark blond hair, has a bluish-gray shirt, lighter gray pants, a pair of black sandals, neck, arms, and legs were bandaged to hide his regenerating skin, the bandage on his left cheek. He had red eyes with frowning, arched eyebrows.

 

“So you know what I said?” Eddie spoke, his voice slightly raspy but with the tone of a slight southern accent, sounded very frustrated with the fact Timmy freaked out by his return, “WELL, YOU GOT A BUNCH OF CHUTZPAH FOR IGNORING YOUR PET!!”

 

“… that didn’t sound right.” She and Gary blinked.

 

“I came back because you wished me here!” Eddie yelled.

 

“Wait…did I—oh, yeah…” Timmy admitted immediately, “but how are you going to live? The old cage you lived in is gone now.”

 

“How about here~?” Cosmo suggested as he poofed a rather ridiculously dangerous cage where two falcons and the wild cat.

 

“NO!” Timmy, Gary, Eddie, and Wanda exclaimed.

 

“Poof poof?” Poof then suggested Eddie can live in a treehouse, like Gary.

 

“Huh, that’s fine.” Timmy agreed.

 

“WHAT?!” Eddie and Gary looked at her, gaping.

 

“It has big space for Eddie, no choice.” She insisted, arms crossed.

 

Eddie pouted as Gary remarked how “uncool” it was, considering the former imaginary friend is still hating the idea that another who’s close to Timmy would live with her. As brunette wished Eddie back to normal, she picked him up gently and put him in her pocket as it was a perfect space for him to hide. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof turned back into a picture of her lunchbox as Timmy and Gary walked back to their seats. Eddie peaked through the jacket pocket.

 

“Hi, Timmy~!” Chloe and Kevin walked to them.

 

“Hey, guys.” Timmy greeted back.

 

Inside the pocket, Eddie looked at both Chloe and Kevin, scrutinizing their appearances. In the furry gerbil’s eyes, Chloe looked like Mary Sue type of girl with an overly cheery attitude and the optimistic side he finds it somewhat annoying. On the other hand, Kevin looked like his uncle Mr. Crocker, yet the boy looked more normal and friendly. Eddie deemed them as no threat to Timmy and continued to hide in a pocket.

 

 

Other hours passed, the school day ended as all students left. Timmy, Gary and their friends walked out and chatting, as the day apparently seemed to go smooth. Until she was stopped by none other than Francis and his group of fellow bully friends.

 

“What do you want?” Timmy asked carelessly.

 

“Well, Turner. You’ve got some guts for punching my face previously.” Francis said, flexing his fists as his friends snickered, surrounding her.

 

“HEY! Leave her alone!” Chloe yelled but pulled back by Chester and AJ who were feared for her life.

 

“And you’ve got guts to bring all of your ‘henchmen’ to deal with one GIRL.” Timmy crossed her arms over her chest boldly.

 

Elementary schoolers panicked when Francis grabbed her by the collar, yet the brunette remained fearless. Chloe was now nervous, covering her eyes out of fear as other friends screamed for her. Gary, eyes darkened behind his sunglasses, hand his hand in his jacket, about to pull out pairs of Gurkha knives. Eddie, who has been in Timmy’s pocket all along, hissed in protective tone, paws grew sharp claws and leaped on Francis’ face.

 

“What the—?!?!” Francis’ eyes widen as he let go of his near-victim.

 

Timmy blinked. Eddie growled, baring his teeth and scratched the bully’s face, much to other bullies’ horror as Francis screamed for his mother and ran off with his friends. Gary blinked his eyes, his hand pulled off from his jacket. Chloe slowly opened her eyes as Chester and AJ stood, surprised. Eddie babbled in a barbaric manner at running bullies, threatening to murder if ever return to hurt Timmy then hopped back in her pocket as if nothing happened.

 

“What…just happened?” Chloe was the first to speak.

 

Timmy picked up Eddie who only glanced at her.

 

“Ooh, I like him~!” Gary smirked, amused with the fact a furry gerbil nearly ruined Francis.

 

“You okay, Timmy?” Eddie asked, once again only Timmy and Gary could hear him.

 

“…yeah. I’m okay~.” Timmy whispered to him.

 

She smiled at her furry gerbil appreciatively as Eddie smiled back. Having her old pet, an old friend back, was one of the greatest things she had in her fairly odd life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of Sparky, Eddie the Furry Gerbil would be Timmy's "fairly odd" pet.


End file.
